<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brushing Away the Sickness by TallyAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691318">Brushing Away the Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyAce/pseuds/TallyAce'>TallyAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Legend is a secret softie, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, reluctant brotherly bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyAce/pseuds/TallyAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors should've paid more attention to his symptoms. Perhaps if he had, he wouldn't be stuck in a rundown inn with Legend of all people. If he'd just admitted to Time that he wasn't feeling well, then the others wouldn't be stuck fighting a pack of infected monsters with hardly any supplies. </p><p>And maybe if Legend wasn't being so irritatingly stubborn, then Warriors wouldn't have to feel guilty about being the reason the others wouldn't be receiving those much needed supplies. </p><p>A fic gift for Jess (aka: Jess_the_Mess_225) for the LU 2020 Solstice gift exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brushing Away the Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_the_Mess_225/gifts">Jess_the_Mess_225</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three in the morning, and Warriors had never felt more sick in his entire life.</p><p>His hair stuck to his sweat-soaked forehead, crudely framing his flushed cheeks. The thick quilt wrapped around his shuddering shoulders did nothing to trap the little warmth he held. Goosebumps lined every inch of his skin, his pale arms and legs shivering violently as he tried to stand. He took one step, then two, then three. It was a slow process, moving himself across the unfamiliar wooden floor and toward the frost glazed window.</p><p>With each step the inn’s floorboards would creak and Warriors would freeze. With each step he shot a quick glance to Legend, holding his breath as he hoped the veteran hero would remain deep within his dreams. </p><p>After the slow, draining walk across the room, Warriors set his hands on the worn windowsill, collapsing forward in relief and exhaustion. He took a moment to catch his breath, choking down the urge to hack and cough as it began to rise in the back of his throat.</p><p>He’d kept Legend up the past three days, the least he could do was make sure he didn’t make it four. </p><p>The frost melted under his forehead as Warriors pressed his face against the chilled glass, a shiver running down his spine. He couldn’t find the energy to grab the chair sitting barely three feet from him, instead leaning his full weight against the wall as his knees slowly buckled. </p><p>It was painful, feeling so weak. He hadn’t felt this useless since the war, unable to do anything to stop Cia from stealing Zelda and his pieces of the triforce. The empty, suffocating feeling as a part of him was ripped from his very soul, the sudden fatigue that threatened to send him crashing to his knees in front of his own troops.</p><p>And yet, that experience didn’t come even close to the sickness he was drowning in.</p><p>It really was his fault, he supposed. He’d tried to play off the tell-tale signs of sickness just days prior, assuring Time that he felt fine even as he resisted the urge to shiver. He had no way of knowing how bad he was going to get, certain that he’d be in good enough health to take a trip with Legend into town. The group had been low on supplies, which wasn’t exactly ideal while they were in the middle of hunting down a rumored pack of infected basilisks.</p><p>It’d taken a lot to finally get the group to decide to send two of the heroes off to go grab supplies, even longer to decide who exactly they’d send. Hyrule and Twilight were out of the question. Hyrule was the only one who knew how to combat the basilisks, and Twilight was the only one who somehow knew what path the basilisks were taking. Twilight’s ability to track down almost anything really annoyed Warriors sometimes, if only because he had no idea how the farm boy did it. He never used tracking techniques, never watched the ground for prints or scanned the foliage for scraps of cloth or skin.</p><p>Yet he managed to find almost anything and anyone the heroes were looking for.</p><p>After Wind and Four had toyed with the idea of trekking toward the town, Legend had butt in. He’d stated—with an authority that gave no room to argue—that he would be going into town alone. He didn’t want the group short more men than necessary, and he had full confidence that he’d be able to restock supplies and meet the group back up quickly.</p><p>And that had pissed Warriors off.</p><p>He’d voiced as much, warning Legend that going off alone in a Hyrule not his own was a suicide mission. He may be the veteran hero out of them all, but even veterans can be caught off-guard. One thing led to another, and the next thing Warriors knew the group had near unanimously decided that both he and Legend would go together. Of course, Legend was the only one who disagreed with the decision, but there was little he could do when the eight other heroes stared at him over the dying campfire as sleep and exasperation pulled at their eyelids.</p><p>Getting to the town took both heroes nearly two days without sleep. If they had been lucky, they would’ve restocked, rested up at the ratty inn, and left town the very next day. It should’ve been a five day trip all-together.</p><p>It’d been three days since the two heroes checked into the overpriced inn, and three days since Warriors had woken up and promptly emptied everything out of his stomach. He knew Legend was upset, yet the veteran’s silence on the matter only made Warriors feel worse. His stomach knotted up each time Legend set a cold cloth on his forehead with a huff, each time he grimaced and stared at the floor while he held an empty bucket for Warriors to fill with bile and the little water he’d managed to choke down just moments prior.</p><p>His silent care was somehow worse than if he’d just packed up his bags and left Warriors at the inn to retrieve later. Despite the fact that the inn looked five seconds away from collapsing in on itself, the innkeeper had been able to provide enough blankets and water to make her sick guest comfortable. It wasn’t ideal, but Warriors was sure he’d manage to care for himself if Legend left him to go meet back up with the others.</p><p>Knowing that he was the reason the rest of the heroes wouldn’t be getting their supplies and would have to fight with two less men, it stung. Warriors wasn’t used to being a burden, he was a leader. He needed to be there to help backup the others, to make sure that they would all go home at the end of it all. He’d lost so many good soldiers in the war, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing his family too.</p><p>It took Warriors just a second too late to realize he had nearly collapsed against the windowsill, his arm bumping against the small potted plant sitting nicely on the windowsill. The small, red leafed plant toppled over seemingly in slow motion, the crude, handmade clay pot shattering against the floor. Shards of pottery littered the dirt piled on the floorboards, pouring through the cracks into the floor below.</p><p>A beat, then a drawn out sigh. It took just a moment for Legend to roll over, the thin sheets covering him shifting as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His glare was practically visible in the moonlit room. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>Warriors looked away as Legend rose from the bed, wiping a clammy hand across the window to peer out at the silent town. “Couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>Legend scoffed, leaning against the window with one arm, staring down at Warriors’ slumped form like a mother would at a disobeying child. “So you decided to wake the whole inn?”</p><p>“We’re the only ones here besides the innkeep.”</p><p>Legend was silent for a while, his eyes staring holes into the side of Warriors’ head. It was bad enough being stuck with the snarky hero as his caretaker, even worse that Legend looked at him as if he were moments away from shattering.</p><p>After Warriors continued to stare out at the dark town in silence, Legend sighed. He grabbed onto Warriors’ arm, pulling him to stand without much effort. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>It was embarrassing to see how easily Legend was able to drag Warriors around, literally. The captain found himself completely pressed against Legend’s side, the other’s arm wrapped around his shoulders for support. </p><p>He could walk himself, thank you very much. </p><p>Warriors pushed away from Legend with a huff, tightening the quilt around him as he stumbled toward the bed. “And you’re a prat.”</p><p>Legend snorted, reaching forward to steady Warriors before he could fall face-first on the bed.  “Good to see your insults haven’t diminished the same way your looks have,” his voice dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Warriors bit back, relaxing the instant his weight shifted from his feet to the bed. </p><p>Legend shrugged, “just that you look like a rat that just crawled out of Lorule’s sewage.”</p><p>Pressing his back against the wall for support, Warriors pulled against the sheets, submerging his feet under the covers and readjusting the quilt to cover his shoulders fully. “Then get me a brush.”</p><p>“. . . What?” Legend had turned away from the bed to clean up the poor, potless plant. Yet he turned to face Warriors with an unreadable expression, soil dusting his tunic as he absently wiped his hands clean.</p><p>“Get me a brush.”</p><p>Understanding and annoyance washed across Legend’s face as he pinched his nose, smearing dirt on his face. “By the sages, just go to sleep.”</p><p>“Not until you get me a brush.” Warriors opened his mouth to continue, before quickly shutting it. He drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in the thin fabric of his borrowed sleep-pants as he resisted the itching in the back of his throat. He was afraid to cough, worried it would escalate into something more, and he’d be hunched over a bucket for the fifth time that night.</p><p>Legend stared at him silently before sighing, grumbling under his breath as he practically stormed over to the small chest they had stuffed their bags into. The lid to the chest flew open with unspoken irritation, Legend digging through the items without much grace. Bottles of potion clicked against each other, metal scraped against metal, yet Warriors couldn’t see the state of the previously organized belongings.</p><p>Before he could lean forward to try to peer over Legend’s shoulder and into the chest, Legend stood, brush in hand. The veteran tossed the brush to Warriors without a glance, shutting the chest with more force than necessary before marching right back to the mess of dirt and ceramic.</p><p>“There, now go to sleep,” he grumbled, slowly picking through the dirt and setting the shards of broken pottery on the windowsill.</p><p>The brush sat by Warriors’ feet, the wooden handle smooth under his frigid palm as he slowly grabbed it. He cradled it in his hands, his eyes darting between the brush’s small teeth trapping long, golden strands in their maw, and the hunched over form of Legend, cursing silently as he shook his hand, bringing his thumb to his lips.</p><p>He took a deep breath, tightening his grip around the brush as he tried to sort through the words he wanted to say. “The others are going to start worrying about us, you should go on ahea—”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Warriors was not one to flinch at another’s words, but he found himself shrinking back into the covers ever-so-slightly. He felt like a frail coward, and he hated every minute of it. His chest hurt to breathe, it felt like a losing battle just keeping his eyes open, and his mouth tasted sour, like rotten bile. He felt like he couldn’t do anything but sit under the covers, pulling at his matted hair in worry and fear over the state of his companions miles away. </p><p>He winced as he tried to drag the brush through his hair, feeling the bristles catch in the knots he’d ignored in his sickness-induced fatigue. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Legend didn’t even acknowledge he’d heard Warriors, continuing to sweep the soil into his palm before dumping it on the windowsill beside the rescued plant. Silence echoed through the room, interrupted by an occasional hiss from Warriors as he continued to brush through his hair. As Warriors set the brush down on the small bedside table, running shaking fingers through his untangled hair, Legend stood. He brushed himself off, yet made no move to join Warriors on the bed.</p><p>Testing his luck at pushing Legend again, Warriors licked his chapped lips. “The others need you more than I need you right now,” he spoke in a hush.</p><p>With a sigh Legend practically threw himself onto the small wicker chair in the corner of the room, glaring at Warriors as he tucked his legs up and off the floor. He stared in silence, as if challenging the sick hero to a fight, before unceremoniously shutting his eyes.</p><p>“Go to sleep.”</p><p>And after a few moments stuck in silence with his guilt eating away at his throat, Warriors did.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He woke up to a pile of clothes smacking him in the face.</p><p>Groaning, Warriors managed to push himself up to sit. He promptly collapsed backwards, his head resting against the wall and he struggled to find his breath. Somehow, he felt worse that morning than the previous night, something he didn’t even think possible. He’d come to terms with his death the moment he signed up to become a knight, he just hadn’t thought he’d die in a shriveled lump in a dusty inn all because he’d caught a fever.</p><p>Over his wheezing gasps, Warriors could hear Legend sigh. The veteran hovered over him, biting his lip as he frowned at the ill hero. “Try to sit up.”</p><p>“I am trying.”</p><p>“Try harder,” Legend’s voice carried none of its normal snark, instead sounding tired and weighed down.</p><p>A quick glance to Legend’s sunken face told Warriors all he needed to know. “You need sleep,” he muttered as he finally managed to prop himself up enough to at least pass as ‘sitting.’</p><p>Legend snorted, passing a small wooden cup of water to Warriors. “Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>The cup shook in Warriors’ hands, some of the room temperature liquid splashing onto his hands before Legend reached forward, stilling his hands with his own. Warriors muttered a half-hearted thanks, raising the cup to his lips with the help of Legend. The water in the cup seemed bottomless, never ending no matter how many small sips tore down his dry throat.</p><p>Yet, eventually, the cup sat empty on the bedside table, and Warriors couldn’t help but wish for more. He barely got a moment to breathe before Legend was grabbing the bottom of his undershirt and pulling on it. Without thought he jerked back, pushing Legend’s hands away with a huff.</p><p>“What in the goddesses names are you doing?”</p><p>Legend raised an eyebrow, glancing Warriors up and down with an unamused expression. “I brought you clean clothes, and judging by your show of strength with the water cup, you’re not getting yourself dressed anytime soon.”</p><p>The confusion faded, making way for irritation. “Warn me before you try ripping my shirt off next time,” he grumbled, raising an arm over his head to the best of his ability as Legend slid the gross, sweaty shirt off.</p><p>“If we’re lucky, there’s never going to be a next time.”</p><p>It took a while, but eventually Warriors sat in a fresh, clean pair of pants and a shirt. His dirtied clothes sat on a pile near the bed, kicked aside by Legend to wash later. While he hadn’t been able to take a bath and properly clean himself for nearly a week, Warriors felt cleaner. Draped in the cool, fresh fabrics, he could almost forget that he felt as if he were dying.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Scootch forward.”</p><p>Warriors had no time to respond before Legend was attempting to push him away from the wall and toward the center of the bed. He nearly fell over as Legend pulled himself up to stand on the bed using Warriors’ shoulders, the thin mattress wobbling under them as Legend balanced himself between the wall and Warriors’ back.</p><p>Legend leaned forward, holding his hand out from behind Warriors so it was in his line of sight. “Hand me the brush.”</p><p>He didn’t move, staring back at Legend in pure confusion. The veteran’s knees pressed against his back in support, one hand on his shoulder and the other still hovering by his face expectantly. Legend’s face gave away nothing but how tired he truly was.</p><p>“I . . . what?”</p><p>Legend sighed, waving his free hand around. “The brush, give it to me.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Warriors slowly reached for the object in question, yet he did not hand it over.</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m fixing your stupid hair.” Legend waved his hand around a bit more, as if trying to catch Warriors’ attention. “Brush.”</p><p>Not quite knowing what to say, Warriors handed him the brush in silence. Muttering a soft ‘finally’ under his breath, Legend began brushing through Warriors’ hair. They sat in silence for much too long, the rhythmic pace of the brush sliding through Warriors’ unwashed hair the only thing keeping his mind off the fact that Legend was performing an awkward dance of sorts, shifting his balance every few seconds in an attempt to stay standing on the mattress.</p><p>“You have any ties?”</p><p>Warriors blinked, craning his head to look back at Legend before the veteran twisted his head back to face forward, running the brush through his hair again, albeit much more forcefully. </p><p>“The innkeeper left some on the table in case I needed to tie my hair back, why?”</p><p>Legend didn’t reply, instead holding out his hand much like he had done before. The simple motion itself was enough for Warriors’ sickness to get momentarily pushed back by a wave of irritation.</p><p>“Bastard,” Warriors muttered, handing Legend the hair ties.</p><p>“Could say the same to you, pretty boy,” Legend retorted, dropping the brush in Warriors’ lap. “Be grateful I’m even doing this.”</p><p>Legend brushed through Warriors’ hair with his fingers, splitting it down the middle before shifting his focus onto one half. Grabbing three strands, he began weaving them together, grabbing more each time he crossed the strands over.</p><p>Warriors stared down at the brush in his lap, setting it to the side of the bed before sighing. “. . . Sorry about all this.”</p><p>“What, sorry that you were an idiot who didn’t tell me he was sick? Or sorry that you’re so ungrateful you haven’t even said thank you yet?” Legend held the hair ties between his teeth, his words coming out muted. With a huff Warriors attempted to turn back to look at Legend again, only for Legend to smack him on the back of the head. “Stop moving, you’ll mess it up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not admitting I was feeling sick before we even left the others,” Warriors sighed, wrapping his hands in the quilt still draped around his shoulders. “I thought—”</p><p>“I don’t care about why you did it or what you thought,” Legend cut him off. He freed one of the ties from his teeth, wrapping it around the base of the braid sitting neatly on the left side of Warriors’ head. “You did something stupid, there’s no explanation needed.”</p><p>“I know that,” Warriors huffed. “I just didn’t know it was going to be this bad.”</p><p>“You thought you could just walk it off,” Legend hummed, running his fingers through the un-braided half of Warriors’ hair before beginning to weave it together. “And you thought that not sleeping for two days in a row would magically make your fever go away.”</p><p>Warriors laughed, earning another smack from Legend as he tried to still the captain. “When you put it like that, yeah. I’ve been sick before, always just ignored it and it would go away.”</p><p>“You got lucky in the past.” Legend paused his braiding, tilting Warriors’ head a bit to the side before grumbling, undoing the braid and starting over. “Normally people can’t just walk off an illness.”</p><p>Warriors shrugged, “Maybe I’m blessed by the gods.”</p><p>Legend laughed, pulling against Warriors’ hair slightly. “Then you’re experiencing some hellish divine retribution, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Retribution for what?”</p><p>Legend shrugged, wrapping the second hair tie around the new braid. “Being a prick?”</p><p>Warriors started to mock laugh in response, yet all that came out with a thick, dry cough. He doubled over, one hand covering his mouth while the other grabbed onto his knee in an attempt to keep himself upright. He could feel Legend’s hand rest on his back, awkwardly rubbing circles as Warriors struggled to regain his breath.</p><p>It took a moment for him to regain his bearings. When he did, Legend patted his back, a grimace on his face. “Hey, at least you didn’t throw up your guts this time. Good job.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Warriors groaned. He reached back, gently running his hands along the short braids tying his hair back. His bangs were too short to be braided, so they still hung in his face, but everything else was nearly tied back.</p><p>Legend grinned, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. “I think I did an okay job. Much better than you could’ve, anyway.”</p><p>“Where’d you learn how to braid?”</p><p>He shrugged, playing with his own hair for a moment. “Din taught me how to do it a long time ago. Kept my hair out of my face when it would get too long.</p><p>“Plus, it looks fashionable.”</p><p>Warriors scoffed, shifting around to finally face Legend. “You? Fashionable?”</p><p>The veteran shrugged, “You’d be surprised.”</p><p>“Was your pink hair a fashion statement then?”</p><p>Legend jerked as if burned, red washing across his cheeks. “Sh-shut up.” </p><p>Grinning, Warriors turned around fully to face the embarrassed veteran. “Oh, come on. It wasn’t <em> too </em> bad, just a bold choice.”</p><p>“I said shut up!” Legend covered the bottom of his face with his hand glaring at Warriors as he tried to mask his shame. </p><p>“Admit it, you were trying to impress a  lady. Is that it?” </p><p>“You—” Legend growled, reaching forward to tug on one of Warriors’ braids, earning a scratchy yelp from the captain. “How would you feel with pink hair, huh?”</p><p>Warriors shrugged, “Pink’s not really my color.”</p><p>After continuing to glare at Warriors for what seemed like eternity, Legend jumped off the bed, landing with a loud thump on the solid floor. Warriors re-positioned himself, moving to press his back against the wall again before letting the quilt drop from his shoulders. He felt too hot all of a sudden, yet his ever-shifting temperature was nothing new.</p><p>Legend stared at Warriors before sighing. “Why do you even care about how you look? Especially when right now you look like you could keel over at any moment.”</p><p>“Well, the innkeeper is kinda cute, isn’t she?”</p><p>Legend scoffed, snatching the brush from the bed and chucking in back into the chest. “Be serious.”</p><p>It took him a few moments, but Warriors eventually caved. He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest much like he’d done before. “It’s a habit I picked up from the war. My looks were one of the few things I felt I had control over..”</p><p>“Do the thousands of soldiers you commanded not count?”</p><p>“I mean in terms of myself,” Warriors huffed. “I was just a foot soldier who suddenly became some legendary hero. I was expected to be someone, and I suddenly couldn’t control who I was anymore.”</p><p>The bed shook as Legend sat on the edge, folding his hands together as he stared at the floor. “But you could control the way you looked.”</p><p>Warriors nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>“. . . I get it.” Legend rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb, not meeting Warriors’ eyes. “When you have to fill a mold, you need to find the gaps that allow you to break free a little.” </p><p>Nodding again, Warriors let his head lean back to rest against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, taking note of how his chest hurt if he breathed too deep, or how he would wheeze if he exhaled too quickly. He felt his stomach flip around for a moment, before he suddenly grew too cold again. </p><p>He sighed, “And uh . . . thanks. For doing my hair, I mean.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” </p><p>They sat in silence, Legend staring at the room around them while Warriors gently ran his hand across his new braids. They were tight, and wouldn’t be coming undone anytime soon. After a while, Legend sighed, leaning back to sprawl himself out across the bed and stare at the ceiling.</p><p>“Do you think the others are okay?”</p><p>“. . . I hope so,” Warriors answered. “Though I can always catch up with you guys if you wanted to—”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you behind, stop with that.”</p><p>“Alright, pinky.”</p><p>Warriors silently laughed as Legend grabbed the pillow laying on the floor, chucking it at his face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He awoke to snickering above him, never a good sign.</p><p>Warriors slowly blinked away the sleep from his eyes, focusing on where Wind and Hyrule stood over him. Their faces were plastered with big grins, pointed directly as him.</p><p>Definitely not a good sign.</p><p>It’d taken him nearly a week of constant rest before he was in a state where he could travel again. He and Legend had bumped into the others not shortly after they left the village, relief and anger clear on all of the other’s faces, at least until they explained what exactly had happened. Though Warriors had gotten quite the talking to from Twilight and Sky, while Time watched from the sidelines, silently watching Warriors every response with a steeled, disapproving expression.</p><p>The others had been fine, the ‘pack of infected basilisks’ had turned out to be one infected basilisks and one non-infected. It hadn’t been much of a fight, but it’d been one hell of a walk to even catch up to their targets and get back.</p><p>He sat up, groaning. “What’re you two so giddy about?”</p><p>Wind snickered, folding his hands innocently behind his back. “Oh, nothing. Just like what you’ve done with your hair and all.”</p><p>. . . What?</p><p>Warriors raised a hand to his hair, running his fingers through it and feeling nothing out of the ordinary. “What in the goddesses names are you talking about?”</p><p>Hyrule beamed down at him, his innocent, freckled cheeks not looking so innocent anymore. “Blue looks good on you.”</p><p>He froze, grabbing at his bangs and pulling them into his line of sight. Bright blue stands stared back at him.</p><p>“LEGEND!” </p><p>“You said pink wasn’t your color!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(It's a just a BIIIT longer than the 3,000 word cap for the exchange, but shhhhh. It's okay! (Very sorry about that. . . I will do better to fall within the word cap in the future, but I couldn't resist with this fic)) </p><p>I had a lot of fun with writing this! I love me some Warriors and Legend content, especially the brotherly bonding between them. I'm soft for all the boys, but these two are special in my heart. Hopefully you enjoy this as well, Jess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>